


Fallin' All In You

by mattcasey



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, World's Greatest First Love, Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai - Fandom, sekaiichi hatsukoi, 世界一初恋
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattcasey/pseuds/mattcasey
Summary: A collection of one shots. Kirishima/Yokozawa professor x student au.
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Yokozawa? What brings you here?” Kirishima asked, the moment he saw him walking through the door. “I thought you were busy studying.” He added, now fixing his gaze back to the stack of papers in front of him. 

“I finished earlier.” The younger stated as he now stood next to his lover, who was sitted on his chair, occupied by the papers in front of him.

“Ah, I see.” 

“Is that- my paper?” Yokozawa asked as he saw what he think is his hand writing. 

“Ah..yes.” He answered. “Hold on… I’m almost finished.” He added as he took the red ball point to write down his grade. After he finished, he took off his reading glasses and stood up. Now he was standing up, face to face with Yokozawa. He stared at him for a while, before finally breaking the silence by giving him a kiss. 

“Ngh-“ The younger moaned as the kiss quickly escalated into a deep one. Their tongues intertwined as one while their bodies closed the gap that was between them. 

It was the matter of seconds before Yokozawa could feel something hard pressing against his cock. 

“Sorry, it’s been awhile.” Kirishima stated as he broke their kiss. 

Knowing this, the younger one turned back and made his way to the door, where he later locked the door, and pull down the shades, preventing someone to get a look on what’s happening inside the room. As soon as he’s finished, he made his way back to his lover and gave him a peck on the lips. “Let me see, we still have 1 hour before class starts, 45 before the earliest student come.” Yokozawa stated as he looked at his watch.

The other figure stared at him with a smirk on his face, knowing exactly where this is heading.

Instead of saying anything more, the younger one’s face redden. As much as he hate to admit it, it has indeed been a while. He missed the feeling of his lover’s cock being inside him, filling him up, giving him all the pleasure he craved for. The thought of that alone manage to make his cock cry, forming a visible bulge. And before he realized, his lips was once again locked with his partner’s. 

“Hah…Ngh-“he once again moan. 

Their visible bulge rubbing against each other, their tongue intertwined as if they were dancing.

“Mmhh…”

As much as he enjoyed the kiss, it wasn’t enough. He craved for more. He wanted Kirishima’s cock inside him. With this, he started slowly unbuckling his professor’s belt before unzipping it as their lips were still connected. Realizing this, Kirishima pinned him against the wall, his face facing it. He then rub his erection to his partner’s entrance whilst teasing Yokozawa’s bulge with his right hand. With each moment he grabbed his partner’s bulge even harder, causing the younger one’s heavy breathing to increase.

“Hah…” The younger one panted. 

At five minutes, Yokozawa’s cock was crying badly. His pants had become damp, caused by his fluid leaking. “Ngh!” He moaned as the professor teased his erection once more. Instead of giving what his lover craved for, Kirishima decided that he would tease him to his content. With this, he turned the other figure towards him and he bent down. He brought his right hand to grab the bulge in front of him as he sucked it through the midst of pants. 

At seven minutes, the younger one was panting and sweating intensely. He clenched his hands on his lover’s hair, who was still busy teasing him. His pants were now wet due to his lover’s tongue.

At nine minutes, the professor had removed a layer of clothing from the younger one. With his pants removed, there he was, standing in his clothes and underwear, with an erection as well. 

At ten minutes, he was already on his verge. His underwear was soaked with his leaking liquid and his lover’s saliva. With his lover’s mouth still on his bulge, he finally said it. 

“P-please. I need more.” Yokozawa said as he breathed heavily. 

“Beg me.” The professor said, now standing. 

As much as he hate to admit, he desperately craved for his lover’s cock to be inside him.

“Please…I need your cock inside me, Professor.” He begged as he slowly unzipped his professor’s pants. Decided to give what his lover wanted, Kirishima gave him a hand by taking over and pushed down his pants, giving enough space for him to push down his boxer, letting his erected cock spring out. He later saw that the younger one had finished removing his. 

With their pants out of the way, Kirishima closed the gap between them and kissed the other figure as he rubbed their erection together. It started with gentle strokes, then slowly it became harder and faster strokes. Trying to hold himself back, Yokozawa failed. By the time the professor was stroking in a faster pace, he found his release. 

The professor then lifted the younger one whilst the the other figure held on unto him. With both of his legs and hands now clutching unto Kirishima’s back, he found his entrance being greeted by a familiar feeling. “Ngh….” He moaned as he found his arse slowly being penetrated by the professor’s cock. Changing his mind, the professor carried the younger one and gently laid him unto the floor where he almost immediately inserted his cock. Without any hesitation, he started thrusting. 

“Mmmh…” Kirishima panted. “Hah…” 

“Ngh!” Yokozawa moaned as his lover thrusted in a faster pace. With just half of the professor’s cock in, he was already on his verge. With just a few thrusts, he released. 

“Let’s see how many times you can come with my cock.” The professor teased as he thrusted his cock deeper.

To his surprise, the younger one teased back. Unlike being his usual tsundere self, he answered, “Yeah, let’s see.” 

Fuck, the professor thought. 

“Takafumi, you surprise me.” He said as he took out his cock then inserted it again. “Mmhh.” Kirishima breathed heavily as he thrusted his cock deeper and harder, accepting his partner’s challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

He took the pile of paper on his desk and kept them inside the drawer attached to the table. With the desk clear, the younger one held on unto the table's edge as his entrance was teased by his lover's cock. 

Kirishima then made his way to Yokozawa's neck where he gave it quick and sloppy kisses while gently stroking his cock as well. "Ngh- not there... people can see it.." the younger one managed to say between moans.

"So what if they know?" Kirishima asked as he now inserted one finger to the arse in front of him to loosen it up. Though, it seemed that it was loose already, and wet due lotion being inserted. "Say, Yokozawa, did you play with yourself before coming here?" The professor teased, knowing exactly how he would react. Once again, the younger one's face redden. "Who did you think of?" He teased again. 

"You, stupid! Who else would I think of?!” he answered, with this face redder than a tomato. Satisfied with the answer he got, Kirishima groped the arse in front of him, spreading them and slowly inserted his tip. "Hah... you know, I can't tell you how much I missed your arse." He stated as he thrusted deeper. "Hah! Ngh... Stop saying such stupid stuff!" The younger protested as his entrance was being penetrated. 

“Hah.” Kirishima moaned as he took his cock out and went in a faster pace. “Did you miss my cock that much that you decided to play with yourself?” He teased Yokozawa as he once again inserted his cock.

“Ngh- f-faster.” He said, begging instead of answering the question. “More…” He added as his left hand held on unto the table’s edges whilst his right trying to suppress his voice from coming out. 

The way the younger one tried to supress his voice made him even more turned on, the sight of Yokozawa covering his own mouth, trying all his might not to let any sounds escape his mouth. Slowly, the younger one could feel the his lover’s cock getting bigger inside him. “Can you feel that? You’re making me so excited. Hah…” 

“Mmh… Ngh- your cock feels so good.” Yokozawa stated, without realizing that he said it out loud instead on his head.

Kirishima’s eyes quickly widen as he heard his partner saying those words, a bit in disbelieve. “I never thought I’d hear you say those words.” He then said with a smirk. 

Ah, shit, the younger one thought. 

“Don’t worry, my cock will definitely fill you up.” The professor shamelessly said. “I love how your arse perfectly fits with my cock.” 

"Mmh... Hah!" He moaned as his partner thrusted in a faster pace, and deeper as well. As he fasten his pace, the professor stroked the younger one's cock, teasing the tip. Now that he was receiving pleasure both in the front and back, he was almost at his verge. "No- if you do that, I-I'll.." The younger one stated, overwhelmed with the pleasure he was receiving (not that he was complaining though). Instead of stopping, the professor continued stroking and thrusting. "Hah..." Kirishima moaned, his shirt now drenched with sweat despite the air conditioning. Each thrust went deeper and deeper until it hit Yokozawa's sweet spot. With this, the younger one came, covering the table with his liquid whilst the professor released inside. 

As soon as they were done, they both quickly cleaned the mess they had made. Kirishima slid his boxer and pants back up while his partner wiped his liquid off the table. When he finished wiping, he took his undergarment and pants from the floor, about to wear them when- he saw that his cock was crying again. Shit, he thought. 

Even though they both just came, he could see that Yokozawa's cock was once again standing. He knew that they both needed more. 15 minutes wasn’t enough to make up for all the days they didn’t fuck. With this, he motioned him to take a seat of his chair while he kneeled down in front of him. He then gently licked the tip with tongue, teasing it before making his way to the sides. "Ngh..." The younger one moaned as he clenched at his partner's hair. 

Soon, the Yokozawa could saw a visible bulge forming on the figure in front of him. With this, he decided that he’d tease his lover. He then brought his left foot to the professor’s bulge and gently pressed his foot on it. 

“Ngh!” The professor moaned, at the same time almost choked because of the dick inside his mouth.

“Playing dirty aren’t we?” Kirishima asked as he lick the younger one’s pre cum. 

Liking the response he got, the younger one kept teasing his lover. 

“Mmhh..” Breathing heavily, the professor still kept licking. “You know, if you want my cock so badly, all you have to do is say it.” The professor stated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please bear with me as I continuously learn to improve my writing! c:


End file.
